


BURNING DESIRE

by ayumihayashi



Series: 127 lovers (taeil's harem) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, Choking, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Moon Belle, Oppa Kink, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Lee Taeyong, author is obsessed with moon belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Taeil looked absolutely mesmerizing, walking around in short heels and talking in a higher tone, head high up and body moving with such ease and delicateness.or: Moon Belle leaves Taeyong obsessed.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Series: 127 lovers (taeil's harem) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989607
Kudos: 55





	BURNING DESIRE

**Author's Note:**

> you might recognize this fic from 'wrapped around my finger', i decided to delete that one and post the chapters individually because i kinda knew the next updates wouldn't have been soon and i didn't want to leave the fic unfinished so for now im posting the chapters alone and might make it into a series instead!! hope u will understand!!
> 
> also yes im completely whipped for moon belle.
> 
> hytori xx

If Taeil had to use one word to describe sex with Taeyong, it would be wild.

They both share a fair amount of kinks, they had their little things and Taeil is extremely grateful for Taeyong to be so patient and understanding with him. Taeil was of course the same with Taeyong, he was the same with every single one of his boyfriends. 

But still, Taeyong was Taeyong.

Ever since Taeil wore that Belle dress with the makeup and hair at the annual Halloween party, Taeyong was completely addicted. The older has always been pretty to Taeyong, to anyone in fact, with his sharp jawline, big curious eyes, perfect nose, and his pretty petal pink pouty lips. But to see him wearing nothing more than a yellow dress that showed off his collarbones perfectly, a full face of makeup with the pink blush and fake lashes, the hair extensions that looked a little bit cheap but still gave him long brown hair falling to his shoulders, all of that left Taeyong stunned. _Shocked. Breathless._ Taeil looked absolutely mesmerizing, walking around in short heels and talking in a higher tone, head high up and body moving with such ease and delicateness. He was taking up the role of Belle perfectly. Taeyong did not expect to get so riled up by his hyung in a dress but Taeil looked like something out of the best wet dream ever. It’s like Taeyong couldn’t look away, Taeil casting a spell on him with his bewitching beauty.

Since then, Taeil kept the yellow dress and managed to buy some more. Taeyong loved when Taeil wore one. It made him feel warm inside, that deep tingling feeling inside his stomach every time the smaller man came out of the bathroom wearing one. His favourite was probably the maid dress that was way too short on Taeil but the Belle dress wasn’t far in his list. Whatever dress he chose, he was always breathtaking in it.

Taeil knew he looked pretty, judging by the way he kept teasing everyone around who looked at him for more than three seconds. He was feeling himself in that dress, making every single person in the room fall head over heels for him with his presence. It’s like he had total control over everyone and he was loving it.

Yet, he was not in control anymore when Taeyong pushed him on the bed, kissing him roughly and making a mess with Taeil’s pink glossy lipstick. He had no control over Taeyong pushing his legs apart and playing with the all-white panties, garter belt, and stockings set hiding underneath the dress. He let the younger play with him, losing all the control he ever had. Only able to moan loud and beg.

"Fuck, hyung you're so pretty," he ran a hand down the fabric of Taeil's dress, a mix of pure yellow and some white detailing. The fabric was obviously cheap, something bought at a costume shop nearby. He would've enjoyed it more if it was higher quality but it doesn't matter, he was going to rip that dress off soon anyway. 

Taeil looked completely debauched with his long brown hair sticking to his gloss coated pink lips, his mascara, and black eyeliner were running down his cheeks as tears kept flowing like a waterfall. He was laying on his back, the skirt of the dress up to his chin, the straps were falling down his shoulders. His legs were spread and his hard leaking cock was on display just for Taeyong to see and touch. 

His hands were tied to the headboard by a simple Dior silk scarf, still tight enough to keep Taeil from moving.

"Tae..Taeyong please,” he panted and his thighs began shaking. Pulling the restraints, rubbing the soft silk against his wrists and staring up at the man on top of him, drowning into Taeyong’s dark lustful eyes pinning him in place more effectively than any restraint.

"Just look at you," Taeyong murmured and ran his hands over Taeil’s stomach, feeling the soft warm skin under the tips of his fingers. That stomach he loved so much. Taeil shivered, closing his eyes for a moment. “You’re so perfect.” Taeil's cheeks flushed, the bright pink staining his skin a beautifully flustered shade.

Eventually, Taeyong pulled back out until only the head of his cock remained inside Taeil, he paused for a moment, waiting for Taeil to breathe out shakily before slamming back in with such force the bed frame shook. His hands gripping Taeil’s hips tightly enough to leave marks later, wasting no time in picking up a rough and brutal pace. Reducing Taeil to a breathless, choking and moaning mess. Taeyong ruthlessly pounded his cock in and out of the older with such ferocity that a small bump was visible on Taeil soft stomach.

Taeyong smirked, fucking into Taeil faster, slamming down as hard as he could to make a bigger mess out of Taeil. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room, mixing with Taeil’s loud pitched moans. The leader was sure that everyone could hear them now. _Good_.

Taeil looked sinful. His makeup ruined, lipstick smudged all around his lips and mascara under his eyes. He was sobbing pathetically, body trembling in pleasure and hands fisting the sheets. The blush from his cheeks spread down his neck and chest. Taeyong felt proud though. _He did that_. He is the one who ruined Taeil like that.

The blonde raked his eyes over Taeil’s face, entranced by the way his face twisted from pleasure, and how he was staring back at Taeyong with those wet eyes of his. He slid his hands from Taeil’s hips to his thighs, feeling the fabric of the white stockings stretched around those, never stopping his movements.

“Taeyong, fuck,” Taeyong raised a perfectly sharp eyebrow at the name.

“I don’t think that is the correct word, doll,” he said, voice so low and deep it almost sounded like a purr.

“Oppa,” the older whispered shyly, “Can I cum p-please, can I cum?” he begged, starting to sob again. The younger presses a soft but firm kiss to Taeil’s lips.

His head falls back on the pillows as Taeyong thrusts into him, over and over again, relentless. Growling and groaning lowly. With every harsh jab to his prostate, Taeil swears he sees stars. Rolling his hips the best he could to meet Taeyong’s thrusts, gasping and clawing at the sheets. The blonde felt Taeil tighten around him, taking him in like he was made for it. Made for his cock only. Taeyong felt a familiar warmth begin to coil in his stomach and he reached down to wrap his hand around Taeil’s throat, squeezing tightly, constricting his airways. The action caused the older to gasp, hands flying to grip Taeyong’s wrist, eyes wide and back arching so beautifully. His mouth hung open and breathless as Taeyong fucks him fast and rough. Through the blood rushing in Taeil’s ears, he can hear his own loud pitched moans.

“Come for me now princess,” Taeyong commands, pressing down experimentally on Taeil’s throat as the older squeezed his thighs around him, pulling him closer and deeper inside of him. Taeyong releases his aching throat, a choked moan comes from Taeil's lips and he gasps for air, hands holding the headboard tightly as Taeyong continues thrusting into him.

At this point, both of them are a sweating moaning and groaning mess and it doesn't take long for Taeil's vision to get blurry, reaching his own climax. He comes all over the cheap dress with a long moan and Taeyong comes right after, spilling inside Taeil, filling him up with his cum.

Taeyong pulls out and collapses on top of Taeil, kissing the remaining gloss away and letting his own cum leaking out of Taeil's hole.

They don't talk but it is a comfortable silence. They keep kissing slowly, breaking the silence to whisper some _I love you_.

They look beautiful like this.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
